This application relates to a movable medical examination chair mounted adjacent to fixed treatment equipment.
Several types of medical treatments utilize equipment mounted at a fixed location relative to an examination chair. An ophthalmologist, as an example, must use an array of sensitive instruments which are located in a fixed position. Under usual circumstances, an examination chair is located in a fixed location adjacent to the medical instruments. The prior art does not allow the examination chair to be moved away from the fixed medical instruments.
When undergoing an eye examination with the above-described equipment, a handicapped person must be physically moved from a wheelchair and manually lifted into the examination chair. The process of moving the handicapped person to the examination chair can be both uncomfortable to the handicapped person, and difficult for the medical personnel who must do the lifting.